Ninjago Tales: Pirates in Ninjago
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: A young boy was born into a family of pirates and is the son of the one and only Captain Soto. When his father notice that his son was an absolute screw up with everything he did, Cole was taken to be taught by Blue Jay, the toughest and youngest captain alive. Read what happens when Cole goes on the greatest adventure of his life. STORY BEING ADOPTED BY PINKIE PIE.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO TALES

PIRATES OF NINJAGO

INTRODUCTION

COLE'S CHILDHOOD

 **HEY, GUYS! lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **YES, I'M STILL HERE, AND I'M WRITING TWO NINJAGO TALES AT THE SAME TIME. ILL BE POSTING THE OTHER ONE LATER THIS MORNING, BUT FIRST I NEED TO FINISH IT.**

 **THIS STORY WILL BRING SOME AWESOME ADVENTURES AND EXCITEMENT. YES, PEOPLE WILL GET HURT, SO I DECIDED TO RATE IS K+ SO IT WON'T BE AN ISSUE.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

His great grandfather was a pirate. His grandfather was a pirate. His own father is a pirate, but what will Cole become? Certainly not a pirate, that's for sure. Over two hundred years ago, in the year of seventeen eighty-one, a boy was born to a pirate and his wife. That baby happened to be Cole. His father was the one and only Captain Soto, the greatest pirate who ever sailed the seas of Nin. That son grew up into a child, but he was certainly not as wild as his parents expected him to be. He was always calm and considerate, usually spending hours in his room reading books and scrolls, studying not only the land he sailed on, but the world. He planned to become the greatest world traveler one day, but his father had other plans for Cole.

When Cole turned nine, he was told to leave his room and come and help swab the deck. Handing him a mop and a bucket of water, his father looked him straight in the eye and said, "Now, sonny, I don't want you wasting away your precious days being closed up in your room when you have too many things to do and take care of. Starting today, you are known as the ship's cabin boy. That means you'll be taking care of all the cleaning. This should give you a little sense of what being a pirate is all about. Start swabbing the deck. I want it finished in an hour."

"Yes, Father," Cole said.

"No, no, that's not how you say it. Your part of the crew now. If your going to be a pirate, then your gonna need to talk like one. Now, what are you really suppose to say?"

"I... don't know. I'm not sure what to say."

"We'll work on your pirate talk later. Start swabbing, boy."

Without getting angry or frustrated with his father, Cole placed the mop in the bucket and once it was moist enough, he placed it on the hardwood deck of the ship, mopping it up like there was no tomorrow. He thought it was actually pretty easy. The hard part was having to mop the entire ship. Once he got around the sail, Cole wasn't paying attention and the mop handle got caught in the rope, pulling both that and Cole up. The sail poked out when there was no wind, but even though he was small, Cole was heavy enough to force the sail to hit the ground, covering up half the ship. Cole got up out of the gigantic white cloth and gasp at the sight he saw. His father's crew poked their heads out from different places and started walking up towards the sail, some of them muttering as they saw what happen. At that exact moment, Captain Soto and his wife, Anna, looked at their son. While his mother looked with pity, his father had disappointment showing in his eyes. Cole figure he would suffer the consequences sooner or later, so he walked up to his parents.

Cole fell to his knees. "It was an accident, father. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I don't want to hear it," Soto said, "I specifically told you to do the easiest thing in the world, and you have to mess that up as well. It wasn't that hard."

"I didn't look at where the handle was moving at. It got caught in the rope. The both of us went shooting up and landing back down. I promise, father. What I'm saying is the truth. I'll look out at where I mop at. I promise."

"I'll talk to you about it later. Looks like I've got a mess to clean up. Just go to your room."

With that being said, Cole ran inside his room and plopped himself on his bed. He was almost at the verge of tears. He knew that being a pirate wouldn't be easy, but messing everything up was just too much to bear. Maybe pirating would never be something Cole was interested in doing. A light tap was heard on his door. He refused to get up and see who it was, so whoever wanted him just came in. It was his mother, who came and sat next to him on his bed.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you thought it would, Cole," Anna said.

"I don't get it," Cole said, sitting up and sticking close to his mother, "I make only one mistake and father just gets angry for no reason. What's with that?"

"Honey, as a captain, your father can't afford to make mistakes. He's just trying to teach you that. He doesn't mean to be hard on you. He's just trying to show you how to do it the proper way."

"The proper way? He may never be able to teach me how to do anything."

"I didn't say that." She paused a moment, then sighed. "Don't say that I told you this to your father, but he plans for you to be the captain one day."

"Why should I be a captain? This was my first job and my first screw up, and I managed to do that in ten minutes. Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole pirate thing."

"You may think that, but your father doesn't."

"Who cares what father thinks? He's only trying to teach me the ways so I can follow in his footsteps. Why should I? It's not like it's a family tradition or something."

"Actually, it is, but here's what I think you should do. Don't tell your father this, but I would rather have you be something more than a pirate. It doesn't work out for him much and I doubt that you'll be too stress because the ship's not exactly how you want it."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want this ship. I don't want to be a pirate. I don't want to be anything that involves being around these waters. What should I do?"

"Here's what you should do. Whatever you please."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't ask too many question, sweetheart. I mean that you can be whoever you wanna be. You don't have to be a pirate because your father is making you. This world is filled with many things. Do whatever you please."

"Can I be a world traveler?"

"If that's what you wanna do, then do it. Nobody is stopping you."

"Dad will."

"One of these days, he won't. He'll just have to accept your decision. Otherwise, there will be consequences."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, darling. Even though I'm telling you all this, you may not remember it all, but just think about it the next time a mistake happens."

"I can do whatever I want and nobody can say otherwise. Not even Father."

Time passed and Anna time had finally come for her to leave the world. Cole was only twelve when it happened. He was devastated for many days, but his father had not a thought in the world about it. He made sure Cole was always doing something to be part of his crew and keep his mind off his mother. No matter what Cole did, he always managed to screw it up, even when he simply needs to lower or rise the anchor. When he finally became a teenager, it was hard for him to want to do anything. He was usually up late at night and slept in the next morning. He never wanted to do much of what he was told, but when punishments came into the picture, Cole had no choice. Although, when those punishments included cleaning, Cole managed to mess it all up. No matter what he did, he couldn't do it right. Sometimes he would just shake it off and let it go. Other times, he would run to his room like a child and lock himself in, not bothering to open it when somebody knocked. This is how it was like living as a teenager. Cole's attitude became much too difficult to handle by the time Cole turned sixteen. He needed to figure out something that would get Cole on the right track and start obeying the rules. Soto finally figured it out and told his crew about it at dinner one night. Cole placed himself in his room, finishing up dinner quickly to be away from all of them. _Typical teenagers, nowadays,_ Soto thought.

"Okay, crew, I have a plan that might be able to help Cole," Soto said, "Right on the docks of Scotland, there is a hideout for pirates only."

"Arg," Soto`s first mate said, "Everybody knows that we pirates have our own place in every country of the seven seas."

"This is different, though. I'm trying to help my son by finding someone that can teach him the ways of being a pirate. More importantly, teach him on how to be a proper captain. There is one guy that everybody seems to know well. He's a new captain for his father's ship, and I must say, he does a excellent job with keeping everything in order."

"Why would you wanna sent Cole out to some new fancy smancy captain when your the best all around?" No Eyed Pete asked while the other men of the crew laughed.

"That's the reason I'm doing all this, you slimy seadog," Soto said, "I've done all I can to teach Cole, but I suppose I'm just not the right captain to do it. He needs someone fresh, new and good at what he does. Someone that might be able to bring Cole to his senses. It's a tradition in my family for every firstborn son to become captain of his father's ship. There will be a day where I won't be around, so he needs to take over."

"How do we know that this freshly new captain is gonna teach your boy how to do anything?" a crew member asked.

"Haven't you all heard of the legendary new captain known as Blue Jay?" He set a drawing of the figure down on the table as the pirates gasp. "He's one of the most toughest pirates of all. I'm hoping he'll put some sense into Cole."

There were times when Captain Soto knew what he was doing, but this was just ridiculous. Sending his own son to train with a different captain that may have more experience than he does and wants this man to teach Cole the ways of being a pirate. If only Cole knew about this. He would put some sense in his own father. Unfortunately, if he did that, he would be more that just getting punished for his actions. He would get whipped by his father's first mate. Hopefully, Cole won't do so bad. Or maybe he'll give up and start being a normal man once he finds a place to settle down at. As they all saw, let the fun begin.

* * *

 **SEEMS AS THOUGH SOTO IS NOT AN EASY CAPTAIN TO GET ALONG WITH. IF ONLY COLE'S MOTHER WERE STILL AROUND FOR A LITTLE LONGER, EVERYTHING WOULD STILL BE NORMAL. WELL, MAYBE A LITTLE BIT.**

 **YOU MIGHT WANT TO EXCUSE SOME OF THE TEENAGE BEHAVIOR IN THIS. COLE WILL BE ACTING LIKE THAT IN THE STORY, SO THIS MAY BE A LITTLE OUT OF SORTS. I'M GLAD I KNOW HOW A TEENAGER ACTS. I AM ONE.**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Blue Jay

CHAPTER 1

BLUE JAY

The next morning, Captain Soto found Cole sitting in his room, writing something down in a book. Usually, Soto would just simply walk up and take the book away, usually throwing it towards his bed or the piles of paper that were left everywhere. This time he decided to take that out of the question and just simply talk to his son without any types of strange reflex movements or noises. Walking quietly towards Cole's desk, Soto found a,chair and quickly sat down. He was hoping that Cole would notice he was there, but he continued looking at his book. After a few minutes of silence, Soto began to get up, but knew it would be a mistake if he did, so he sat back down. Inhaling deeply, Cole closed his book and tossed it across the room himself. He was used it it by now, so the best thing was to continue with it. He looked at his father and waited for an explanation.

"I suppose your wondering why I came in here?" Soto asked.

"Let me guess," Cole said, "I messed up the floors and now you want me to mop them again. Maybe I didn't clean the kitchen right, so you came to yell at me about. Could it be that I can't do nothing right at all? It's best to say that I screw everything up and you shouldn't trust me to do any of it."

"I have something that might be able to help you. Better yet, there's someone that might help." I gave him the parchment. "Do you know, my sailor son, who that man there may be?"

"Captain Blue Jay. They say he's the most courageous pirate of all. He's young and fresh. He's already found heaps of treasure wherever he can find it. Some say he's a millionaire, but to me, he's nothing but a greedy guy on a ship." Cole threw the parchment on the ground, making his father go off to retrieve it. "What's the point of even trying to find help for me? You know I'll just mess up like I usually do."

"Ah, but you don't know Blue Jay as well as you think. He's the toughest captain out there, which means he'll straighten you out if he must. You see, this is just what you need. Spend at least six months with this man and you'll be a trained captain before you know it."

"What does it matter? This pirate stuff just isn't working out. I might as well be some peasant boy in Nin rather than a captain's son."

"What you say now will affect the future." Soto placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "This is the best way for you to learn. The time has come for you to not only look like a pirate, but to act like one, talk like one, fight like one, and most importantly, think like one. Doesn't that sound like the kind of thing you wanna do?"

Cole looked into his father's eyes, but he turned away. "No, father. I'm just not cut out for all this pirate stuff. I'm just like mother. I'm too soft. I can't fight. I don't even have the courage to raise up a sword."

"With all the training that you'll receive from Blue Jay, you will. You may not want to be a pirate, but not only do I want you to become one, but your ancestors do as well."

"Whatever. I just don't wanna be part of it."

A knock came to the door. "Captain, we reach the docks of Scotland."

Soto laughed and looked at his son. "We're here."

"Where?" Cole asked.

"This is where we are meeting Blue Jay at." Soto led his son outside and showed him a nearby building not too far from the docks and close enough for people to see at a distance on a ship. "That building right over there is a pirate's lot. It's where most people who plan to become pirates go to sign there name, climb aboard a ship and start working."

"Wait. You plan on taking me in there with a bunch of other pirates that I've never seen?"

"That's why you need to learn how to act like a pirate. You never know what to expect. You may end up in a fight or sometimes when you say the wrong thing, you only get a simple black eye. Nothing to it. Either way, if you did get a black eye, you would wear an eye patch, but that's only looking the part."

"How did I get myself into this mess?"

"Here's a good thing, and its usually my favorite as long as you don't get caught. Sometimes, when any of those men wanna hear a good story, don't forget to add lies. It's fun that way."

"I'm not the type of person that would wanna exaggerate around a bunch of pirates."

"No matter what, you have to be prepared for anything, but since your not, I'll be standing next to you every step of the way. Just follow my lead, son, and I'll help you get through that lot. You'll be sailing with Blue Jay in no time."

"Father, I have to say thank you for doing all this for me, but the truth is, I don't want to do any of this." Soto opened his mouth to say something, but Cole continued. "I know you think that I'm talking crazy, but maybe being a pirate is not something I wanna do. I have other plans that I wish to fulfill. Being captain for some pirate ship is not my destiny."

"It is if your great grandfather could did it. If your grandfather could do it. If I can do it, then so can you."

"You can try, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm keeping it on the thoughts that I have now."

"You won't be able to get out of it easily."

"I may not, but one of these day, I'll figure out a way to get left behind and never have to worry about you again, father."

"You will regret saying those words."

"It won't be me that will regret. It'll be you.,"

With that, Cole stormed off into his room, not coming out until his father told him that they had to leave and he had no choice but to go with them. When they got to the pirate lot, Cole had fear in his eyes when he saw millions of pirates inside, sitting at tables and stools. Some just pulled up a chair and sat down, not having a care in the world. Cole looked down and saw what appeared to be a gold tooth. His father wasn't lying when he was told that fights happened easily.

"Are you sure this is the right place to bring me to?" Cole asked, shaking in fear at the sight of everything.

"Relax, son," Soto said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Sure, these pirates look tough, but do you think they have the kind of time to be sitting around, thinking about using you as a punching bag?"

"Well, when you put those type of thoughts in my head, that helps me remain calm."

"Good thinking. Just look tough and act like you mean business. Oh, and don't try and say anything. I'll do the talking."

"Won't I have permission to talk to Blue Jay?"

"Yes, you will. Let's go find him before things start getting rough."

Cole followed his father as they walked up to a man sitting on a chair surrounding a medium-sized table. The man had an eye patch over his right eye, his fingernails look as though he only cleaned them once every six months, his teeth looked to be half white, his hair was a mess, but it was a brunette color, which hid underneath a blue captain's hat. In fact, his clothing from head to toe was blue. Cole realized why they called the man Blue Jay.

"What can I help you fellers with?" Blue Jay asked.

"I came here to help persuade my son to sign his name on this here sheet to be part of your crew," Soto explained, motioning his son to come forward, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor, though."

"Favor? Only a captain can ask this here captain a favor."

"I am a captain. I be Captain Soto, stealer of the seas. This here is my son, Cole."

Cole walked up a few steps and looked at Blue Jay with the best of his ability. "Hello."

"This be your son?" Blue Jay asked, "He don't look like much of a pirate to me. He's too educated."

"It's already too late to change that," Soto said, "He's already done it so much, I can't seem to get it out of his head. Listen, Blue Jay, the favor that I ask you to do for me is indeed important. I would like you to show my son the proper way of being a pirate. Show him how to talk, how to fight and all that he needs to know in at least six months."

"Six months? It'll take longer than that, Captain Soto. This boy doesn't seem like the type of guy to wanna fight. He doesn't seem like the type that likes to dress the part of a pirate."

"Okay, well, how about a year? What's today's date?

"September twenty third," Cole said.

"That's it," Soto said, "I knew I could count on you, me boy. What my son said. So, Blue Jay, how does a year sound?"

"Sounds alright to me, but I'll give the boy a decision. I'll let it be that he chooses either a year or three years. If the first choice is chosen, you'll have to pay a full price. Ten thousand pieces of gold. I'm sure you have plenty of it. If he chooses three years, then you won't have to pay a cent and he'll be known as my new first mate. I need a new one, anyway. The other one just quit my crew. So, what'll it be, boy?"

Cole was silent. Two different choices, but one decision. Choosing one year would take away all his father's gold and would only give him a short time away from the old man, but three years would be no charge and he would be gone longer for his father to not be around him. Plus, he would get the title as first mate. It might just be that simple.

"I'll take the three years." Cole said, "It'll be a lot more practice."

While Captain Soto looked at his son with a grin, Cole signed his name on the scroll. Blue Jay rolled it up and placed it back inside his satchel.

"Well, boy, looks like your working for me now," Blue Jay said, "You better go back to you ship and start packing."

So that's what he did. He went back to the ship without his father and started packing everything he could possibly own. Well, except the bed, but he did take the pillow. Only having two bags and a sack, he walked away from his father's ship and went to Blue Jay`s. He made his choice. Once a choice is made, there's no turning back. Why should he be so worried? He was free from his father. Hopefully, the first mate will be treated like a regular pirate. He was happy that he made this choice.

* * *

 **COLE AND HIS FATHER MET BLUE JAY. NOW, I HAVE TO SAY, WITH THE APPERANCE, I THINK THAT BLUE JAY MAY LOOK LIKE A TOUGH GUY, BUT DOES HE ACT LIKE ONE? HOW WILL HE TREAT COLE ONCE HE RETURNS TO THE SHIP? SO MUCH SUSPENSE, BUT SO LITTLE TIME TO TELL YOU.**

 **WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH FORCING COLE TO BE A PIRATE. IF HE DOESN'T WANNA BE ONE, THEN DON'T MAKE HIM. I SURE WOULDN'T. I WOULD LET HIM DO WHATEVER HE PLEASES BECAUSE HE IS THE MOST GREATEST OF THEM ALL. IF YOU READ ANY OF MY STORIES, YOU'LL SEE THAT I HAVE A HUGH CRUSH ON COLE. NOT LITERALLY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **ISN'T THIS SUCH A GOOD STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. First Day Being First Mate

CHAPTER 2

FIRST DAY AS FIRST MATE

Cole waited at least two hours for Captain Blue Jay and his crew to return. Once they came, Blue Jay introduced him to everyone and said that he will be the new first mate for the next three years. Blue Jay led Cole up into the ship and showed him a door that led below deck. Once inside, Cole saw a hallway of doors. Blue Jay gave him a key to the door that he was standing next to and walked away. Cole unlocked the door and all he saw were a dresser, a night table, a wardrobe and a bed. Nothing more. He was happy to see a bedspread and a pillow, but saw that it had no color to it. It'll have to do, though. At that moment, Cole didn't even think about changing out of his clothes. He just plopped on the bed and fell asleep, leaving all his bags next to the door.

The next morning, the door slammed opened and in comes Captain Blue Jay, wearing all blue as usual. He came into the bedroom and opened the curtains, making the bright light burn Cole's eyes. He placed the pillow over his head, but it was removed off him and the light continue to beam onto him. Giving him no choice, Cole had to get out of bed. He looked Blue Jay in the eye.

"Good morning, Captain Blue Jay," Cole said.

"First order of business, boy," Blue Jay said, "You are to say mornin` Captain from now on. That's the way a pirate should talk. It seems you don't know anything. I guess that's why your father brought you to me. He thought I might be able to straighten you out. Looks like he was right. Listen here, first mate, you have a lot of responsibilities to tend to, which is why I gave you this position. If you didn't like it, then you should've told me before, but now it's too late. Your first order of business is to start waking yourself up in the morning. I won't always be here to do it for you. Every good captain knows that they need to know when to wake up so they can start searching for their destination. Today, we start our way to England."

"What's in England that we need?"

"Just a few crates of supplies and I promised to do a favor for some guy I talked to last night. He told me that an Englishman needed to be taken to Nin so he could meet up with his wife, but something happened to his boat and he won't be able to get him. Good thing we stopped in Scotland because England is just a couple of hours away."

"Who is the man that were picking up?"

"His name is Zane. He's a friendly gentlemen, as they say, so try to be as nice as possible. Anyway, I have a lot to teach you, but first you have a few things to do. Your first order of business is to clean up the seaweed that was put on the ship last night. That's a simple job. All you have to do is pick it up and throw it back in the ocean. Nothing to it. Now get to it. Breakfast is being made, so finish quickly or else those scavengers will want it."

With that being said, Cole did as he was told. He made sure that every piece of seaweed was placed in a bucket and ent back to the ocean. Once he was finally done, he showed Blue Jay his completion. The captain surveyed it and nodded with a look that said nice job. Cole left for breakfast and came back to see that Blue Jay had more work for him to do. The deck needed mopping and the windows needed scrubbing. He also wanted Cole to clean out the main guest staying room for Zane when he first arrived on the ship. Cole did great until he got to the room part. Everything in there looked so valuable. It looked very fragile and he did his best not to touch anything. Suddenly, one mop bucket fell on the mop, causing the mop to fall and knock over a vase, making another one fall over and causing everything to fall like dominoes. After a few seconds, half of everything fell of the shelves and shattered. A moment later, Blue Jay came into the room and widen his eyes when he saw the mess. Cole looked at him with a big smile on his face and did a nervous chuckle.

"I'm terribly sorry, Blue Jay," Cole said, "I promise to clean it up."

"What have you done?" Blue Jay asked, "These vases were placed in here for a reason, you fool. I decorated the room for Zane`s stay. Looks like I'll have to find something else."

"I didn't mean to do any of this. I swear."

"Saying that you didn't mean to do it doesn't change a thing. You were doing a good job until all this happened. What did you get so nervous about?"

"Well, when I get around certain antiques like vases and all, I tend to get a little jittery, so I end up breaking things that I see. I'm accident prone. I don't mean to be, but I am. I just destroy everything I put into my hands. Something so fragile or so valuable. I'm just not worthy to do this position."

"Arg. It makes me think you can't stand to be around your own father. That's why you decided to sign up with me."

"He's always trying to make me follow in his footsteps and I can't take it anymore. I don't care if being a pirate is a tradition in the family. I just want to do something more."

"I get what your trying to say. You don't want to do what others want you to do. You just want to do what you wanna do. I get that. I was the same as you once. I was young. I didn't wanna be a captain on the seven seas. I wanted to be an inventor. Somebody who creates things and makes the land of Nin a comfortable place to live in. I did everything I could to live up to my dreams, but just like you, I was forced to follow traditions. You have to look at the bigger picture. Face it. There are two pictures in your life. One is of your dream and the other is of the path that you are made to take. You and I both have that in our lives, but I had no choice. My father told me that if I didn't do it, he would throw me in jail. I didn't want that to happen, so I just did as I was told. That's what your father may do to you if you don't do something about it soon. You don't want that happening now, do you?"

"I really don't, but I don't want to do anything he tells me. I just wanna be my own kind of person. I'm just gonna listen to myself."

"Perhaps you just need a little help. Someone that can teach you how to be normal. Once we get to Nin, I promise to explain why I did the things I'm about to do."

"Great. I'm about to get another mentor. Why can't I just end this right now?"

"Listen, he might be able to help you. As an Englishman, he knows the type of things a person like him needs to do."

"Who are you even talking about?"

"Zane, you barnacle brain. I'm talking about him. That's the only English-language talking man I know."

"How can he help me?"

"He's gonna help you with how to be normal."

"Why would you want someone to do that? I thought I was going to be learning the ways of being a pirate."

"You can learn how to do both. By the time we get to Nin, you'll know everything there is about a life at sea. Now our guest should be here soon. Sweep up this mess and it better be spotless by the time I get back."

Blue Jay slammed the door, making the rest of the vases rattle and shatter when they hit the floor. Cole sighed and started cleaning up the mess. Once he was done, he put the broom away and saw the docks that are built on the coast of London. He could see some of the city from his view. He heard shouting from Blue Jay as he was commanding his men to do what they were told.

A man walked aboard the ship, wearing a fancy English suit that was completely white. Whoever would wanna wear white was beyond Cole. Seeing that his work was done, he decided that the best thing to do was go up and introduce himself. While he was walking down there, he started getting nervous and hid behind a barrel. He was able to stick out his head and listen to the conversation.

"Why, Lord Zane, it's a pleasure to meet you, mate," Blue Jay said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, it is very nice to see you all as well," Zane said, refusing the hand shake, "I thank you for taking me to Nin on such short notice. I thought that I would never get to see my beautiful Zeah again. We have been married for almost a year now, so I would like to see her again in a matter of three weeks."

"Lord Zane, with this crew of mine, me first mate and myself, I can get you there in a matter of two weeks. Before I forget, I'd like you to meet me first mate. I'll go get him right now."

"You don't have to, Captain," Cole said, coming out from behind the barrel, "I'm right here."

"Blasted boy," Blue Jay said, "What kind of pirate hides behind a barrel? Come over here and give a fair greeting to a guest aboard our ship."

"Wait a moment, Blue Jay," Zane said, walking up to Cole, "It appears as though this young first mate of yours seem more than just some silly little pirate. This is all a game to him, if you ask me. Step us closer, young man. Let me have a better look at you." Zane looked at Cole from head to toe. His face was clean, his clothing was a lot nicer than any other pirate and his shoes didn't look all that filthy. Something Lord Zane might wear, but they ended up being worn by a pirate. "Turn around for me." Cole turned around, showing the back side. It was as clean as the front. Zane had a satisfied look. "Turn back around. It seems I cannot find a speck of dirt on you anywhere, young man." Cole turned around, facing Lord Zane who had a bit of a smile on his face. "Your different then all these other men. Your clean."

The pirates gasped. Cole looked at them, but he placed his attention towards Zane. "Well, I make sure that I'm not covered in dirt everyday."

"You do not sound like a pirate. How did you get the position of first mate if you do not sound like one?"

"You says I have to sound like a pirate to be one?"

"Nobody, but let me just say this. You are no pirate. I can see it in your eyes, but I see more of an Englishman in your mind. Tell me. Is your mother or father a pirate?"

"My father is. He's a captain."

"Ah, I see. Looks to me like you don't want to be a pirate at all."

"That why I was hoping you could do me a little favor while you on me ship," Blue Jay explained, "I was told to teach him the way of being a pirate, but I want you to show him the way of being a man on land."

"Hmm,... I suppose I could make that work." Zane looked at his pocket watch. "It will take some time and lessons, but I'm sure I'll be able to teach him."

"Perfect. We start tomorrow. Say, Lord Zane, why don't you head on into your room it's time for you to start resting up there."

With that, Lord Zane went to his room the rest of the day. The rest of the crew went back to their normal positions. Cole stayed in his room, thinking about the day's events. He would be stuck on a ship for the next three years, but he'll only have a couple of weeks to learn how to be a man on land and a man on sea. How does one person live in two different worlds? Perhaps he will never know. Secrets are meant to be private.

* * *

 **COLE WAS DOING SO WELL AT FIRST. IT WAS JUST A COUPLE OF CHORES AND THEN A NICE ROOM FULL OF VASES. WHY MUST COLE BECOME SO NERVOUS WHEN IT COMES TO FRAGILE OBJECTS. ALL OF THEM BROKE. CAN'T PEOPLE SEE THAT ANY JOB FOR A PIRATE IS NO JOB HE CAN HANDLE? OF COURSE THEY DON'T. THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT TRADITION.**

 **NOW COLE HAS TO LEARN TO BE A MAN ON LAND AND A MAN ON SEA. YOUR PUTTING TOO MUCH STRESS ON COLE. I'M NOT SURE YOU CAN LEARN TWO DIFFERENT SKILLS AT THE SAME TIME. I'M PRETTY SURE SOME PEOPLE DO, BUT NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE COLE'S AGE. WELL, SOME DO.**

 **I HOPE THIS STORY IS AMAZING SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Normal vs Pirate

CHAPTER 3

NORMAL VS. PIRATE

The next day, Cole woke himself up and started getting dressed. By the time he was finished, Blue Jay banged on his door and told him it was breakfast time. Now, Cole wasn't very eager when it came to breakfast. Mostly, the crew would just sit around and slurp up their drinks and eat their meals like they were a bunch of animals. Come to think of it, they were a bunch of pirates, so they always acted like animals. Cole despised eating at the same table with them and decided to eat his meals outside while sitting on a barrel. He felt comfortable eating at the table on his father's ship because his father was actually sitting at the table when meals were served. The crew didn't act like animals that much, but they usually ignored Cole. All that was going on right at the moment was just ridiculous.

Being glad that breakfast was over, Cole went to go find Blue Jay to see what was in store for the day. He searched all around until he found the captain in his room, sitting at his desk. Not wanting to brag in there and disturb him, Cole decided to knock on the door. After a few seconds, Blue Jay yelled for him to go inside his room. Cole walked in and saw some stuff that would seem very familiar to his room. He tried not to walk so close to Blue Jay.

"What do you need?" Blue Jay asked.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Cole said, "You told me that today was the day."

"What are you talking about? If it's something that we discussed yesterday, I may not remember it. What is it?"

"It was about me. I would learn how to be a pirate and a normal person at the same time. Does it ring a bell to you now?"

"It does, even though I already knew it. I didn't forget. I was just testing you, and you passed. I wanted to make sure that you remembered."

"I don't ever forget. I always keep it in mind. So, what's in store for today, captain?"

"You forgot to say something."

"I did? What was I suppose to say?"

"You were suppose to tell me good morning in the way that we talked about."

"Okay. Good morning, Captain Blue Jay."

"That was completely wrong. You can remember the discussion from yesterday afternoon, but you can't remember what we learned about yesterday morning. You were suppose to say, mornin` Captain. That's all you had to say. We'll try it again tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, captain."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get on with your lesson. Today, you'll only have two hours to do your chores. Every pirate must learn how to do things as quickly as possible. Here's what I need you to do. Swab the deck, wipe the windows, remove the sail and clean it, wash the plates and stuff in the kitchen, polish the boots in the cabin below deck and refill the barrels with some saltwater. We'll boil it later. You think you can do all that?"

"Yes, sir. I think I can."

"A pirate doesn't say, yes, sir. They say, ay, ay, captain. Remember that."

"Ay, ay, captain." Cole said it slowly, not wanting to sound like an idiot.

Cole left to do as he was told. He finished swabbing the deck and wiping the windows in about ten minutes. Once he got to getting the sail and cleaning it, he started getting all jittery. The sail was a valuable thing. It shouldn't be damaged. He decided to skip it and moved on to the rest of the chores. Nothing bad happened except that he accidentally dropped a barrel in the ocean and broke a few plates. All he did was keep it a secret and hid everything that happened.

Blue Jay looked around to see that Cole was done earlier than expected. He only did everything in an hour and thirty minutes. Blue Jay looked at Cole. "Well done, first mate. Looks like I misjudged you there. I guess your not such a bad person to do things after all."

"Arg," one of the pirates shouted, "Captain, some of the plates be broken. I found glass bits in the trash."

"Captain, I counted all the barrels, but there be one missing from the line," another pirate said.

"The sail is still dirty," someone else said, "Who wants to look at a dirty sail?"

Cole smiled when Blue Jay gave him a stern look. "I guess I was wrong about you. Looks like you managed to screw all this up, too."

"Forgive me, Captain Blue Jay," Cole said, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was afraid to even touch the sail, so I didn't even go near it. The plates became a little slippery, so they were too easy to drop. One of the barrels didn't hook onto the rope right so it fell off. Give me another chance. I'll do something else for you."

"I think you've done enough chores for one day. Why don't you come with me and we'll finish the rest of your lesson?"

So for the rest of the morning, Blue Jay worked with Cole to improve his pirate talk. It didn't go very well. He wanted Cole to say "Yo ho ho," but he couldn't even say that right. They tried it over and over and over again, but it just wasn't working out, so they did something else. Cole was trying to say "Arg," but he kept saying it slowly and sometimes he made it into a whisper. It threw Blue Jay over the edge, causing him to receive a headache and needing to sit down.

"I don't get it," Blue Jay said, "I've taught you only two words for the past hour and you still can't say either one of them right. How hard is it to say two simple words?"

"Well, to be honest, I just don't think they sound right," Cole said, "I've just never felt comfortable saying them."

"Well, I would feel comfortable if you did. Okay, look, it's almost lunchtime. Just practice what you know now and well work more on it tomorrow. Just to let you know, I'll be testing you every now and then. Now get out of here. The English-speaking man needs to teach you this afternoon."

"I better go eat lunch now before I still have the chance. Again, I'm sorry for everything today."

"No reason to apologize. Oh, and before you go, I don't wanna catch you eating at the barrels again. It's time you start getting to know the crew. Sitting by yourself is not what I call bonding with some people that might become your friends. Now go."

"Yes, sir."

"Ahem. Have you forgotten again?"

"Oh, right. Ay, ay, captain."

Cole left for lunch, making sure that he sat with the barbarians around him. None of them said a word to him. In fact, they didn't even recognize Cole sitting there. They were just chowing down on their grub and slurping their water, making a mess on the table. After lunch was over, Cole decided to clean up the mess. It was best for him yo do something and show Blue Jay that he wasn't a screw up. Just as he finished cleaning off the last spot of food, someone stood right behind him, his cleats beating down on the hardwood floor.

"I see that you enjoy doing a little something to help out every now and then." The voice belong to Lord Zane. "Is that not right, first mate?"

"Your actually speaking the truth," Cole said, "I'm the best that you got."

"I'm happy to hear that. Are you ready to learn?"

"I think so. I bet being normal is easier than being what I am now."

"Splendid. Let us get started then. Follow me, young one."

Zane worked with Cole all afternoon about manners and how to do certain jobs. Cole told him that his main priority is to become a world traveler, but Zane told him that he would spend his life out at sea, just like he was doing now. So becoming one of those was out of the question. When Cole found the option of being a writer, he asked Zane about it.

"It is easy for some people, but if your only a beginner, it is hard to find practice," Zane explained, "You have to know all the steps and training that it takes to become one. Luckily, you already have the skills and ideas."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your skills on studying is a very important tool. You spend most of your time doing it. The ideas that you have are all around you. You have even had plenty of adventures with them."

"Well, being a pirate does take you on a lot of journeys if you wanna find treasure. You know, sailing the seven seas is not what I plan to do in life. Once I step on land, I'm never climbing back up a ship. I'll just simply pack my bags and leave."

"Where will you go? What will you do? Those are the questions that you have to ask yourself."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. I'll just simply let the wind blow me in the right direction. That's all I can say."

"Grab your swords, men," a man from the crew called out, "Thieves are headed this way."

"Thieves?" Cole knew he had to get Lord Zane out of the way. "Lord Zane, I will get you to safety."

"I thank you for your kindness, young man," Zane said, following Cole.

Cole was able to safely place Lord Zane inside his bedroom before the thieves started piling up on the ship. Cole wasn't very sure what to do. Should he fight or should he stay on the sidelines. He was too scared to go near the enemy, but he was tired of being known as a coward. Seeing that this may be his only chance, he grab the sword that his father gave him and ran into the crowd of thieves and pirates. The battle had begun.

* * *

 **COLE'S LESSON ON BEING A PIRATE DIDN'T GO SO WELL. HE DIDN'T CLEAN THE SAIL, HE BROKE SOME DISHES AND A BARREL WAS MISSING. HE COULDN'T EVEN TALK LIKE A PIRATE IN THE RIGHT FORMAT. IT MAY NOT SOUND RIGHT TO HIM BUT PEOPLE WOULDN'T CARE. HE WAS BEING FORCE TO BECOME A PIRATE.**

 **HIS LESSON ON BEING NORMAL DIDN'T GO ALL THAT BAD. HE ACTUALLY WANTS TO LEARN HOW TO BE A WRITER NOW. HE SAYS THE NEXT TIME THE SHIP LANDS, HE WAS LEAVING AND NEVER RETURNING. IT WOULD BE THE ONLY CHANCE HE HAD TO GET AWAY FROM HIS FATHER. NOW THIEVES HAVE COME TO FIGHT, AND COLE'S DECIDED TO JOIN IN. WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM?**

 **THINK OF THIS AS THE BEST STORY EVER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Battle of The Thieves

CHAPTER 4

BATTLE OF THE THIEVES

The battle had just begun. Cole was able to get Lord Zane to safety and decided that it would be best to fight with the other pirates. After all, he was part of the crew. He drew out his sword and fought about one pirate at a time. The first one came up to him when he placed himself in battle, giving him an evil smile while showing a mouthful of yellow teeth. The enemy was the first to lift his sword, but Cole held his up and blocked a hit. Somehow, with Cole's clumsy little fingers, he accidentally swung the sword at his opponent and knocked his sword away, making it a barrel full of water and dumping it all over the deck. With that being done, Cole pushed the enemy away and the man fell overboard, thankful to catch a boat to break his fall.

Another man came up to Cole and started sword fighting with him. Cole was afraid at the moment, but somehow their swords just kept clinging to each other. Cole didn't miss a single blow that his weapon was taking. Suddenly, his opponent groaned in pain and sank to the ground, leaving only Blue Jay in sight.

"Captain, why did you do that?" Cole asked.

"You don't need to be anywhere near this battle," Blue Jay said, "Get to safety now!"

Before Cole could escape, he saw a pirate behind him stealing a crate of their food supply. Not wanting the enemy to get away, he ran after him and used his sword to cut the back of his long coat. The man turned around, but he wasn't any ordinary man. With a long black beard, a hook for a hand, an eye patch over his eye and a peg leg for a foot, this was the captain of the enemies ship. He threw the crate of food against a wall and drew out his sword. After hitting against Cole's sword a few times, the captain realized that he had enough and stabbed Cole through his side, pulling it out with strength and courage. Cole sank to the ground, clutching his side as his life's supply of the red oozing liquid starting pouring out of him. With a whistle from the enemy, the other ship left Blue Jay`s with only a few things before they found out there was a lot of useless stuff.

Cole was still on the ground. "Somebody help me, please."

"He's wounded," Blue Jay said, running up to his first mate, "I'm sorry about this, Cole. I should've warned you not to get in other pirate's way."

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who is to blame." Cole groaned in pain as his side began throbbing.

"Stay calm. The ship's doctor will be here in a second. Just don't think about your wound."

"How can I not think about it when it hurts like crazy?"

"Just keep calm." When Blue Jay said that, the ship's doctor arrived with his medical bag in hand. Blue Jay stood up behind Cole. "He's wounded on his side. He was stabbed with a sword."

"I've treated things like this before," the doctor said, "It happens all the time. Let me take a look at it." Cole removed his hands off his side as oozing liquid started spilling on the floorboards of the ship, causing a huge red mess to begin. "Looks like he's gonna need to be stitched up. Lucky for you, I'm an expert at doing so. I'll just need some help getting him below deck."

Two pirates from the crew helped Cole down there and the door closed as his groaning continued. After about an hour, screams could be heard from all over the ship. Some thought a ghost could be trampling around. Speaking of ghost, a few men from the crew started going crazy as one of them was holding a dress. Lord Zane and Blue Jay were sitting next to the door where Cole was taken down to and saw the commotion. They left to see what it was all about.

"I'm tellin` ya that this ship be haunted," the man holding the dress said.

"I'm tellin` ya that there ain't no such things as ghost," the other man said.

"He's speakin` the truth," the third man said, "I ain't see nothin` strange goin` on."

"What in the world is going on here?" Lord Zane asked.

"It looks to me like these men are playing dress up and they decided to wear a dress while they did it," Blue Jay explained, "Of course, I'm just guessing. I really have no idea what their doing."

"There be a ghost on the ship, Captain," the man with the dress said, "I found this lying on top of a barrel. It wasn't there when I looked at it the last time."

"It seems to me that this dress is fresh off the body of a lady," Lord Zane said, examining the dress, "It is a middle class made dress that could be worn from a girl in Spain. Whoever those men were must of had either a stow away or she was their prisoner."

"Nevertheless, she could've just taken it off and had a spare dress," Blue Jay said.

"No, Captain Blue Jay, this dress looks to be as if it was just taken off. Not a moment less. Whoever owned this attire is bound to be on the ship."

"She must've snuck up in here when that other ship wasn't looking. Keep your eyes open, crew, and if you see a woman, tell me about her immediately. I'll reason with her and figure out why she's here. Oh, and if that's the only dress she had, she's probably covering herself up with a long piece of cloth."

"Ohhhh!" The men began to laugh and started searching the ship. They were just hoping to find the woman that came up on the ship. How was she able to escape inside? When did she have the time to dress out of her clothing so fast? What if she's hiding pretty well? It didn't matter. Those men wouldn't give up until she's found.

Cole's screams were becoming much louder and too much to bear. With too many thoughts, Blue Jay opened the door and stormed inside the room. He went down the stairs and saw the doctor sewing up the last opening spot on Cole's side. After one last scream, the stitching was done. Cole fell back and closed his eyes, his back throbbing him and he just wanted too move. His side was too unbearable to place his hand at. He was sweating heavily and his breathing was rapid. The doctor put away his tools and looked at Blue Jay.

"I guess you couldn't stay away, huh, Captain?" the doctor asked.

"How is he?" Blue Jay asked.

"Well, that was a pretty bad stab through his side, but he'll live. As I said before, I know how to handle these things. It's painful, but I still do it. Don't worry about your first mate, though. He'll be alright. He just needs to rest up for a couple of days and he'll be back to his feet."

"I hear you. I bet Cole hears you as well, even though he's still trying to recover."

"Let's get him to his room so he can rest."

With that being said, two men lead Cole into his room and placed him in bed. The day passed by and Cole didn't eat any dinner, so he was famished the next morning. He could barely move with his side throbbing out of control. Blue Jay sent a message to Soto about the incident that happened yesterday with his son, but they took care of it and that he'd be okay after some rest. Blue Jay decided to hold off any kind of lessons until Cole was healed, but he decided to go and see him. Blue Jay walked into Cole's room and saw the boy sleeping in bed, trying hard not to move around. Cole wok up automatically and saw the captain next to him.

"Morning, Captain," Cole said.

"Looks like you said it right this time, but let's not worry about any lessons for right now," Blue Jay said.

Cole sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry. I should've listen to you before, but their captain stoked our crate of food and I knew that we needed it, so I did what I had to do so we could have it back. I never thought I would end up like this."

"You don't have to apologize. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not. Face it, we all make mistakes, but we just have to learn from them. By the way, that was some pretty good sword fighting out there, but I was worrying about you. I didn't think you were fully trained, but it seems that you've had experience over the years. You just need help learning it step by step. The one problem you have is fear and I'm gonna help you get rid of it."

"How are you gonna do that? What if this same thing happens again?"

"It won't. Trust me, I've been through the same thing before. I made the same mistake a long time ago. Well, it was really a few years back. Anyway, a different band of pirates climbed aboard our ship and started a fight. I was just the first mate, but I didn't think a sword fight would bother anybody. I was doing well with the first few guys, but when I got to the captain, all my bravery just went downhill. I wanted to run away, but I didn't want anyone to think I was a coward, so I stayed and fought. That was a huge mistake because I got stabbed in the arm. I still have the scars to prove it. I had a lot of sword training, but I didn't have any training when it came to fighting a different captain. That's why I told you to get out of the way and let me handle it, but we all think we're brave enough to do anything, so we just stay. My message to you is don't do anything stupid.

"That's actually a good lesson there. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. As soon as you healed, we're going right back to our lessons. I'll cut off the next three days, but you need to think before you do. That's today's lesson."

After three days of being stuck in bed, Cole was able to move around and use a cane when he needed it. By then, he was back to doing what he did best. Screwing things up a lot more. Well, not really. Every time something happened, Blue Jay wouldn't say a word about it. He would get someone from the crew to clean it up. Mostly, Cole just learned the ways of being a pirate by learning how to act and talk. Cole was doing a lot better after those few days, but he was still a lot better at acting like an Englishman, even though there was more practice being done for both world he needed to live in. After another long day, Cole was about to shower off the grime from all day, but when he opened the curtain, he saw a woman in there wrapped in a cloth blanket, gasping as she saw Cole. If things could get any weirder, this was it.

* * *

 **WOW. ONLY TWO DAYS ON THE SHIP AND COLE IS ALREADY HURT. I CAN IMAGINE WANTING TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO BE BRAVE, BUT ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING AS DANGEROUS AS FIGHTING THE CAPTAIN OF A DIFFERENT SHIP IS JUST CRAZY. WELL, AT LEAST COLE'S DOING OKAY NOW.**

 **COULD THINGS POSSIBLY GET ANY STRANGER? COLE JUST WANTED TO TAKE A NICE RELAXING SHOWER AFTER BEING AROUND A BUNCH OF GROSS PIRATES ALL DAY AND HE ENDS UP FINDING A WOMAN IN THERE WITH NO DRESS. ONLY SOME CLOTH IS WRAPPED AROUND HER. WHO COULD SHE BE?**

 **IS THIS THE BEST TALE EVER?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Woman on The Ship

CHAPTER 5

THE WOMAN ON THE SHIP

Cole just looked at the woman who was hiding in the shower. He didn't gasp or say anything when he saw her, but he gazed into her magnificent eyes. The sparkled like the sky. Her hair was an inch passed her shoulders and it was a bit curled up in the back. Her mind went to thinking that since Cole found her, she was about to get sent by his captain and thrown overboard. The grabbed the curtain and closed it while trying to keep the cloth over her. It was bad enough that she wasn't wearing her dress. Without even thinking, Cole slowly opened up the curtain and looked at the frightened woman, who was trembling with fear. She looked to see that he was peeking again. She stood up and gave him a stern look, closing the curtain once again. Cole was done playing and suddenly ripped the curtain off the rings. He looked at the woman as she gasped at what he just did.

"You must have some strong muscles or something," she said.

"I didn't wanna have to do that, but you left me no choice," Cole said, "Why are you hiding in the only shower on board? It's easy to get found here. The captain and I are the only one's here that bathe in the evening's."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak on board. I just had to get off that ship."

"You mean the ship that raided us a few days ago? Why were you on there, anyway?"

"It's a lot to explain. I've been trying to find somebody here that I know I can trust. It's actually really hard. All these men are just a bunch of bad mannered idiots."

"You can trust me. I'm not like any of them. I might be able to help you blend in, though."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I'll just lend you a pair of my clothes, which I happen to have right now."

"Really? I don't see a pair."

"Your looking at them right now."

When she knew what Cole meant, he gave her his clothes, but told him to keep his underwear on. Cole placed the cloth around him and walked away from the latreens and went below deck to his room. He led Carol inside and told her to have a seat on the bed. Closing the door behind him, Cole went to his closet and got out a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. He decided not to worry about his shoes. Once he was cleaned up and dressed, he gently sat down on his bed, trying to make sure his wound didn't open up.

"Alright, looks like I'm all settled," Cole said.

"What happened to your side?" the woman asked.

"I was sword fighting a few day ago and the captain from the other ship stabbed me. So, mind telling me your story since I got my injury story out of the way?"

"Well, I was a middle class girl that came from Spain. My father was forcing me to find a husband so he could have someone take over the family business. I decided that the business was all a joke. When I saw that he was serious, I ran away. Somehow, I hid myself in a barrel and came up onto the other ship. When they found me, they grabbed me and placed me inside their little prison called the hold. I was stuck down there for a week before I finally found a way to escape. When they were all in the middle of fighting, I made it my key to go find a place to hide. When nobody came snooping around, I placed my dress on a barrel, wrapped my body with some cloth and hid for the past two days. I haven't eaten anything since I left the ship, so I'm much famished. I hope you wouldn't mind having any tortillas, mi amigo?"

"Wow, you speak a lot more English than you do Spanish."

"I taught myself how to do so. I figured that one day I would leave Spain, so I taught myself English. They won't let middle class girls attend school, but they'll let the boys. It's so unfair."

"Well, we all have to deal with things. So, why don't I let you sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't mind, but do you wanna have a little fun first. I've been dying to prank those idiots out there and pretend that a ghost is haunting the ship."

"I wish I could, but I've already taken my medicine. It helps to relieve the pain in my side and it tends to make me drowsy. I better get some sleep while I can."

"Aww, just this once. I promise it won't take long. I really need some help, though. Do you mind doing it just once."

Cole sighed. "Alright, but just this once. I'm about to start getting ready for bed, but I suppose staying awake for a few minutes won't hurt anything. Come on."

"Oh, this is gonna be hilarious."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Carol Dominez. Spanish name. Well, not really. Who may you be?"

"Cole Brookstone. Son of the one and only Captain Soto, the greatest pirate who sailed the seven seas. Can you believe that?"

"I can believe it from your father, but not from you. To be honest, you don't seem like a person that wants to be a pirate."

Finding the dress, Cole and Carol made their way behind some barrels and tied some rope to the sleeves of the dress. They threw the handle of the rope over a pole sticking out horizontally and caught them to start moving the dress around. Cole used a few lanterns to make some light shine brightly like there was actually a ghost. Three men must have seen the light because they went up and saw the dress moving in front of them. They back away and shuddered in fear.

"I told you, boys," said the first man, "That there be the ghost hauntin` the ship."

"Looks like you were right," the second man said, "It's movin` like crazy."

"What does it want?" the third man asked.

Carol laughed as she heard that statement. She decided to talk like the ghost had a voice. "Do not tell Captain Blue Jay about the sights that you see. Only think of this moment as an illusion. Do not search for any lady on the ship because there isn't one. I am the lady that you seek of. I am the ghost haunting your ship."

"What will please you, dear ghost?" the first pirate asked, "We will do anything to get you off the ship."

"There is one thing." Carol giggled. "Bring a crate of fruit from the kitchen and set it here on the deck around these barrels tomorrow night at the same time we are speaking right now. Also, make sure that you bring some nuts while you're at it. Now think of this as only a dream and go back to your peaceful slumber. See you tomorrow night."

"Run, boys," the third pirate shouted, "Let us remember the fruit. Let's get out of here!"

The pirates ran off and disappeared below deck. Turning off the lanterns and taking down the dress, the two went back to Cole's room and laughed their heads off about what just happened.

"I can't believe they felt for that," Carol said, laughing.

"I know," Cole said, "Who would believe that a body less ghost would just appear in a dress? It's crazy."

"That's as much funny business as I can take right now. Well, it's getting late. I suppose we better get some sleep."

"Yeah, that medicine is starting to take affect. I don't think I can stay up for much longer." Cole yawned. "Well, good night, Carol."

"Good night, Cole, and thanks for letting me know that I can trust you."

Seeing that there was a hammock underneath the weird looking bunk bed, Carol fell asleep in it while wrapped up in a blanket. The next morning, she saw that Cole was gone. She walked out of the room barefoot to see Cole walking with Captain Blue Jay. They were talking about something that Carol hoped wasn't about her. The captain passed by her and said get to work, relieved that Cole didn't let out her secret. She decided to do some chores to pass the time.

Cole was learning more about pirate talk that same day. He did a lot better the second time. Acting like a pirate was something he needed work on. Besides, in a week they would be in Ninjago, where he would have to make a choice. Cole had two choices. He could either stay in Nin when they get there or he could stay with the crew. At that moment, Cole chose to go to Nin and stay there, but he didn't tell Blue Jay about his choice. After his pirate lesson, Cole learned about how a gentlemen bowed in front of a lady or a nobleman. It wasn't the greatest thing he wanted to do, but he had to learn.

After another long day, Cole decided to turn in early. He took off his boots and laid down in the hammock when Carol barged inside the room carrying a crate of nuts and fruit. She set the crate down on the floor and started laughing her head off. The dress was draped over her arms and it was covering her head.

"May I ask if it went successful or not?" Cole asked.

"It did," Carol said, laughing, "They almost caught me, but I told them everything that they saw was only a dream. When I told them to leave, they almost jumped overboard so they wouldn't have to see me anymore. Don't worry about them. They ran back below deck."

"That's good."

"Hey, do you want some of this fruit? I've got plenty of it."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I just took my medicine and I can't eat anything for three hours."

"Okay, I'll just take me a little something and put the rest of this in the closet. Good night, Cole."

"Good night, Carol."

Somehow, only after two days of her on the ship with him, Cole realized that she does a lot of things that she thinks is hilarious. She doesn't seem like the type of person that would want to prank people, but she thought this one time would do. Throughout the night, she kept tossing and turning. Sometimes she would say something. Perhaps there was something more about Carol than what he already knew. What could it be, though? The best thing to do was to sleep on it.

* * *

 **OKAY, SO THE WOMAN THAT IS ON THE SHIP WAS FOUND BY COLE AND HER NAME IS CAROL. SHE'S KNOWN TO HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOR. PLUS, SHE'S PRETTY, TOO. SHE'S GOTTEN TO KNOW COLE A LITTLE BIT, BUT HER STORY MAY HAVE MORE TO IT THAN WHAT COLE THOUGHT. WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE DID CAROL HAVE?**

 **IF YOUR WONDERING WHO CAROL IS, SHE'S MY OC CHARACTER FROM MY NINJAGO SERIES STORIES. I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE TO BE SO NICE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHO SELIEL IS. IS SHE COLE'S LOVE INTEREST FOR NEXT SEASON OR SOMETHING? I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Land of Nin

CHAPTER 6

THE LAND OF NIN

After a week, Cole was known to be an excellent Englishman, but not the greatest pirate. Sure his sword fighting skills increased and he knew every pirate word in the book, but acting and looking like a pirate was something he couldn't do. Mostly it was just relaxing and working like an normal man. That's pretty much what he could do. Without Blue Jay knowing, he let Carol stay inside his room for the entire week and let her sleep in the hammock. Most nights, she would toss and turn in her sleep, mumbling about somebody chasing after her. He tried to talk to her about it yesterday, but she wouldn't tell him anything. It wouldn't matter at that moment. The next morning, something magnificent happened.

Carol was sleeping soundly in her hammock while Cole got up at his usual time, shining off his boots. He heard footsteps running by his door and went to see what was going on. The pirates were acting crazy, running up above deck just to look at something. He stopped one pirate before he could run up there.

"Whoa, there," Cole said, "What's going on?"

"We be sailing into Nin in about an hour," the pirate said, "Better get prepared." The man went around Cole as fast as his legs could take him, even though he tripped making the flight upstairs.

Cole ran inside his room and shook Carol awake. "Carol, the moment has finally come."

"What is it?" Carol asked, "Did we find a deserted island?"

"Even better. We made it to Nin. Give me your dress. I'm packing the bags."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Why are you packing? It's not like we're leaving or anything."

"Oh, yes, we are. This might be the only chance I have to get off the seven seas. I want you to come with me. This might be our chance to finally live normal lives."

"What are you talking about? I thought it was a tradition in your family to become a pirate. Besides, I can't come with you. I have to hitch a ride back to Spain."

"Carol, do you wanna go back to your homeland and be force to do things, or do you wanna be free? I'd rather take the second option. What about you?"

"I don't know." Carol sighed. "If I stay here, I'll be free. If I go back, I'll be an outcast and force to marry a man I don't like. You're right, Cole. I wanna take the second option."

"Let's get packing."

A knock came at the door, revealing Blue Jay`s voice. "First mate, I want you outside in ten minutes. All crew members must be ready to exit the ship when we arrive at Nin. Start husseling it up in there."

Cole didn't have to say anything. He finished packing quickly and brought Carol up above deck. Once they looked at the sights of Nin, they knew freedom was coming their way. The ship stopped at the shoreline, which brought out a bunch of Ninjians and English people to look at the beauties of the ship. A woman with snow white hair ran up to the front of the crowd, desperation showing in her eyes. Cole realized that it was Lord Zane`s wife, Lady Zeah.

Blue Jay was the first to exit the ship with Zane following behind. Zane ran into the crowd and immediately grabbed his wife in his arms, hugging her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Lady Zeah giggled when her husband tickled her with his soft hands. Cole and Carol removed themselves from the ship and looked around. The people seemed friendly and the sights were nice to look at. All that was interrupted by Blue Jay.

"Listen up, crew," Blue Jay announced, "We're only staying here for the night. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. If your not back on the ship by then, you'll be left behind. Hope you have plans to stay here if that does happen. First mate, I need to see you right away. The rest of you find something to entertain yourselves with. Go gamble or something."

Everyone else left, but Carol stayed next to the ship. She wasn't about to leave Cole hanging to dry. Cole walked up to Blue Jay. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Blue Jay said, "It seems I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your training is complete. The bad news is that you only passed on being an Englishman. You never did get the concept on being a swashbuckling pirate. I taught you all that you needed to know, but your just not cut out for this job. I tried, and I failed, but don't worry about it. I've failed at plenty of things, but it's a good thing I did this time. Here's the thing. The first time you fail, the second time, you get it right. It works for me, but it may not for you. I'm sorry I had to tell you that."

"Don't be sorry, Captain. You did your best. I'm just not cut out for this." Cole sighed, looking back at the ship. "I think I'd rather stay here than go back with you."

"I guess I can respect that. If that's what you wanna do, go for it."

"Yeah, there's a few things that I need to tell you, Captain. You see that pirate over there. Well, their not really a pirate. That's actually a girl. I helped her blend in by giving her my clothes and letting her stay in my room. That's the biggest mistake I've ever made, but I did what I could to help her. She was a middle class citizen from Spain, she hitched a ride on the other ship because she became their prisoner and she snuck aboard our ship and-"

Blue Jay cut off Cole in midsentence. "You really didn't think I knew that the whole time? I knew she was a girl the moment I laid eyes on her. I just pretended like she was just an ordinary pirate so the others wouldn't get distracted by her. I know you two were playing pranks on those three crazy guys. I was wondering why they were stealing fruit from the kitchen."

"That was Carol`s idea. That's her name, by the way. Sorry about that."

"You do realize that I can't have her on the ship? She'll just be a distraction, you know. I can't have that on the ship."

"I understand, Captain. That's why she's coming with me. I kind of convinced her that she had to stay here. Basically, she only escaped from her homeland to get away from her father. He was forcing her to get married. There's just something more about her, though. It's just on the tip of my tongue, but I'm not sure how to explain it. Or describe it, if you know what I mean."

"You like her, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at yourself. Sweaty palms, blushing cheeks and always talking in a way like you have butterflies in your stomach. You like her. You can't stand to be away from her. That's just the matter. I can get another reason why you don't want to be what your suppose to be anymore."

"I really don't know what your talking about. I don't have a crush on Carol. I'm only sixteen years old. I don't think I'm old enough to get married."

"In these parks, you can get married at fifteen if you wanted to. Although, I'd rather wait until your eighteen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend that I need to see."

"Wait, Blue Jay, I need to ask you for a favor. Do you think it's possible if we don't tell my father about this? I mean, I'm spending three years with you, and he's gonna be suspicious after a year of what I'm doing. I know good and well that he will be. I'm just trying to hold off as much as I can for a while."

"I hate to say this, but I'm afraid I can't do that for you. It'll be six months until we reach land again, so you'll be safe, but I'm bound to see your father again. He'll be wondering where you are and ask me where you are. I'll have to tell him. He gave you to me for free and he's not about to let that go. The next time I see him and he finds that your not with me, it's all up to you after that. There's nothing else I can do."

"Isn't there any way that you can hold him off? I'm sure he's raiding another boat by now. That's all he ever does."

"I can't do that. I just said that there's no way to stop him. Once you make a deal with someone, you gotta keep it, but I'm doing you a favor. This is what I plan to do and I'm not turning back to come and get you. Listen, why don't we make this our moment to say farewell. We won't be seeing each other again after this, and I have a friend that I need to see. You were a fine first mate while it lasted. Looks like I'll be searching for a new one. Farewell, Cole. Good luck in life. You'll need it."

"Thanks, Blue Jay. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I hope we meet again one day."

"Hoping for the same thing. Farewell."

Cole ran back over to Carol, a smile covering his face. "Looks like we're leaving this ship. Let's head out and find us a place to stay. I'm sure there's a nice village close by."

"Did he know that I was a girl?" Carol asked.

"He did. He knew the whole time. He told me that he didn't wanna say anything because you would be a distraction to the other pirates."

"Looks to me like he was doing a favor for me. I guess he won't let me back on the ship, huh?"

"Nope. He said you'll be too much of a distraction. There's no way your getting back in there. Looks like your coming with me."

"I guess I am, but where will we go?"

"Well figure all that out once we get there. Let me go get my bags."

"Don't forget about my dress. I plan to change once we get into the woods and I really don't want people to notice me in a pirates outfit."

"Can do."

With that being said, Cole grabbed the bags and ran off the ship, not looking back. Once they got inside the woods, Cole handed Carol her dress from the carrying bag and waited for her to change. Once she finished, they continued on their way. After going through a jungle surrounded by spiders and snakes, a village was found behind a large group of tree. Cole realized that this was the place he and Carol were looking for. Now all they had to do was find a place to stay at. If this village was friendly, it will be easy to make fast friends.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE SHIP MADE IT TO NIN. OKAY, IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I'M CALLING IT NIN IS BECAUSE THE NAME DOESN'T CHANGE UNTIL THE TWENTIETH CENTURY. PLUS, THIS IS MY THEORY OF WHAT NINJAGO LEGENDS AND TALES ARE. PLUS, I'M PLANNING ON MAKING STORIES ABOUT NINJAGO HISTORY. DOESN'T THA SOUND COOL?**

 **ANYWAY, COLE NO LONGER HAS TO BE A PIRATE. BLUE JAY EVEN KNEW ABOUT CAROL THE WHOLE TIME. THEY'VE FOUND A LITTLE VILLAGE TO STAY AT, BUT THEY NEED A PLACE TO STAY. I HOPE THEY CAN MAKE A FRIEND SOON.**

 **THIS IS AN AWESOME STORY IN MY BOOK. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Author's Note

**Friends out there that love this story by heart, I just cannot write another chapter. My ideas are shot and I have lost interest in this story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I know you guys love this story, so I will keep it on here for another week so you all will read this note. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you love my stories, make a community and add me. Just don't add this one. Thank you for understanding and I'm super sorry.**

 **lovesgod12 out!**


End file.
